The Beginning of the End
by brook.gassmanchickenzombies
Summary: An alternet ending to the Outsiders. Ponyboy is depressed over Johnney and Dally's deaths, the Socs are looking for revenge for the death of Bob, Cherry being a spy for the Greasers is discovered by the Socs. How will this end?
1. Miles to go before I sleep

Stay golden Ponyboy, that was the last thing that Johnney Cade ever said to me before he died. And now, as I stand next to his and Dally's grave, I wonder how life would be different if they were still with us. They should of had miles to go before they sleep, miles to go before they sleep. Robert Frost said something like that once, it makes sense, I guess. The two people in the poem had to walk many miles before they slept and Dally and Johnney and many miles of their lives to go before they had to sleep. Johnney and Dallas didn't have to die, but at least they didn't die in vain, not really. They were good guys, making the Greasers laugh, the Socs fume, and the fuzz stay hot on their tails, but that's alright, because they'll always be with me...  
"Ponyboy?" My thoughts are broken off by Sodapop calling my name.  
"Yeah, Soda?" I say, turning to face Soda.  
"Whatcha doin'?" He steps closer to me, looking at my face, "why ya crying Ponyboy?"  
I hastily wipe the tear stains off my cheeks and look towards the two headstones, side-by-side, "I'm not crying."  
Soda gives me a hug and looks toward the freshly dug graves as well, "It's ok Ponyboy, we're ok, you know that right? The worlds not ok, but we are. You'll always remember that, right Ponyboy?"  
"Yeah, Soda I will," I tell him, squeezing his shoulders back.  
Suddenly Soda breaks into one of his signature smiles, "Dally wouldnt've been happy with his gravestone, Pony. It's too plain, he would have wanted a funny catch phrase on his stone, always trying to have the last word, Dallas. He was a lot more like Two-Bit they he would've liked to admit."  
I crack a smile, "Yeah, his gravestone could say: R.I.P. Dallas Winston, "This won't kill me..." "  
"Pony, that is the statement of the century," Soda tells me.  
I smile for a minute longer, but then it droops when I remember where I am. "Soda, do you think they're happy..." I point to the sky, tears welling up again in the corners of my eyes.  
Sodapop gives me a look and gently pulls my elbow, "Come on Ponyboy, lets go home."  
I nod my head and let him drag me home, but I know that everything's not going to be ok. I guess you could call it a gut feeling, but I know, I know.

***************

**Please review! This is my first outsiders fanfic! I have three other fanfics for Phantom of the Opera and Sleepy Hollow. Please check out my page and read them!**


	2. Set in stone

**thank you everyone who reviewed this story! It means so much to me! I'll try to update everyday, or every other day!**

* * *

"Cake, Ponyboy?" Darry asks me, holding a piece of chocolate cake out.

"Nah, I'm ok," I tell Darry, walking off towards my room, "I'm really tired, I'm just gonna go to bed."  
"Ok, Pony," Darry says, giving me a nervous glance and whispering something to Soda. I know they're talking about me. They're always talking about me nowadays.  
I open the door to Soda and my room, climb into bed, and close my eyes. Right before I feel sleep overcome me I hear a rapping at the window, like someone is throwing small stones at it. I climb groggily out of bed and open the window to see Cherry, pebble in hand, poised, ready to throw.  
"Cherry?" I ask staring down in amazement at her, "how did you get here? How do you know where I live?"  
Cherry laughs and drops the stone on the ground, "You Greasers are all the same, ain't trusting nobody, no matter who they are. Can I come in?"  
I stare at her with wide eyes for a moment before I open my window all the way. It makes a terrible screeching sound all the way up and I pray to god Darry and Soda don't hear it. I'd die if they found Cherry in my bedroom in the middle of the night.  
Cherry walks over to the window and swings her leg up and over, I grab her arm and pull her up the rest of the way. She drops onto the carpet with a soft thud, I cringe. She rolls her eyes, "Come on Ponyboy, ain't nobody gonna hear us."  
I make a shushing motion with my hands and ask frantically, "Why are you here?"  
Her face suddenly becomes serious, "Pony I need you listen carefully and you have to promise me that you won't tell nobody."  
My palms start to sweat and I don't know why I'm so nervous, "I promise."  
Cherry leans in close so her cheek is pressed against mine and whispers into my ear, so quietly that I can barely hear it, "They're comin' after you Ponyboy. The Socs ain't happy about Bob and they want revenge. They're gonna get you."

**Here's the next chapter! I hoped you liked it! The next one should be up very soon! Please review!**


	3. A Silent Prayer

**A big shout out to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and Favorited this story! Strangely this story started because I had to write an Outsiders short story for my language class, so yep, this is how it came along. Then my brain thought, "hey! why don't I post this on for the heck of it?" and now coincidentally, it my most popular story!**

* * *

"What!" I hiss, stepping away from her, "whatta mean?"

"I heard Randy and the gang talking tonight out by the lot, they want you gone Pony. Now that Johnney is dead they want you dead, too. Since they can't take their anger out on Johnney for Bob's death, so they're gonna take it out on you!"

I begin to sweat even harder than I was before and my stomach begins to churn, "What am I gonna do, Cherry?"

"Don't go anywhere alone, I'll try to tell them off, but I'm not sure I can stop Randy. Him and Bob were best buddies, almost brothers. It'll take him more than one Soc girl to stop him."

"Can't I tell Soda or Darry?" I ask, shaking. Remember how they pulled a blade on me last time and when they tried to drown me.

"No, I know Soda and you've told me about Darry, no doubt they'd go and try to stop and then they'd know I told you. When I was leaving after I heard them talking, Randy saw me and he knows I'm close with you Greasers.

My heart feels like it's going a million miles an hour, "Does Randy know that your helpin' us, Cherry?"

"I don't think so, but he sure is suspicious of me. I'm pretty sure he always has been, so I don't think he suspects too much," Cherry says, her face relaxing a bit.

I let out a sigh of relief, but I'm still shakin' like a leaf on the inside, and I can tell that Cherry knows I'm scared stiff because she places a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna be ok, Ponyboy. I'd never let Randy and the Socs get you."

"Thanks Cherry, for everything. Helping us Greasers out, helping me, being real nice and all. Just...thanks," I say, trying to explain all the gratitude I'm feeling.

"Yeah, no problem, Pony. But, I gotta get goin', if I'm gone for too long my mom is gonna think somethin's up." Cherry gives my shoulders a tight squeeze and she hops out of the window.

I watch Cherry as she runs off into the darkness, red hair flyin' behind her like a bloodied flag. The thought of bloodied flags reminds me of Johnney, which brings unwanted tears to my eyes. The flags of the civil war were bloodied and merciless, men runnin' off into battle with only their guns, brains, and gut feeling; then they died. Like Dally died, runnin' off to the cops with only his gun, brain, and gut feeling.

"Stupid! Stupid Dally!" I think, the tears starting to spill over, "he never thought what his death would do to me and the other Greasers!"

I pound my fist against the wall in frustration and angrily wipe away my tears. I look up at the ceiling and utter a silent prayer, "Please Dally, Johnney, help me get through this. I need you to help, because I can't do it by myself." 

* * *

**Please review! Next chapter should be up on Sunday!**


	4. A Secret for a Secret

**hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while (homework). This chapter is kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer! Also, please review and give me feedback for ALL the chapters! It would help me make my story better so I get a better grade! Plus as a bonus I'll add your name in my paper for helping me!**

* * *

During dinner the next night, my leg is twitching somethin' aweful. I want to tell Darry and Soda about the Socs, I really do, but I know that if I do Cherry with get in trouble from the Socs. Every time Darry asks, "How'd your day go?" Or "Them Socs didn't jump you today, Ponyboy?" From Soda, it's on the tip of my tongue and it wants to come out, but my brain holds it back. Mostly I'm terrible at keepin' secrets, but this time I need to, to keep Cherry safe.

This goes on for about a week before I finally can't take it anymore, "Darry?" I say, shuffling my feet and chewing my lip.

"Yeah, Ponyboy?"  
"I gotta tell you somethin'." By this time I'm sweating like crazy and my left leg is shakin'. I never figured out why, but when I get nervous that same leg always seems to start bouncing up and down like two people are a teeter-totter.

Now Darry looks concerned, "Pony, are you okay?" He asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, Darry." Darry looks unbelieving, "Ok, but when I tell you this you have to promise to tell nobody. Not Steve, not Two-Bit, not even Soda."

"Ok," Darry says slowly, "I promise."

"Cherry came over about a week ago…" I start.

Darry interrupts me, "Cherry? You mean the hot-headed Soc girl?"

"Yeah, that's her," I answer back, but then continue, "See came over after the day I went to the graveyard. She came to her house 'bout nine o'clock and she told me that the Socs aren't happy about Bob getting killed and all." Darry nods, gesturing for me to move on, "She also told me that since Johnny is gone and they get go after him, 'they're gonna get you' as she put it. Cherry told me not to tell nobody, but I can't help it Darry! I don't want them Socs jumpin' me like they did last time! I might not make it out again!" My nose is running now and my foot is thumping something furious.

"It's gonna be ok, Pony," Darry says, grabbing my shoulders, "we'll work this out."

I nod and look at the floor. "We'll work this out." Darry had said, but I know Darry believes he can, nobody can work this out, no one.


	5. In the Eye of the Beholder

**hey guys! Next chapter is up for you guys! Up to six reviews! Hoping for at least ten soon! Please review!**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!" I yell at Darry.

"Pony, this couldn't stay a secret forever." Darry replies calmly.

"You told Soda about my problem with the Socs! You promised me Darry!" I say, my eyes wide, unbelieving.

"Pony, I wasn't going to let you sit there and watch the Socs go after you! You know I had to tell someone, so nothin' would happen!" Darry explains. Both of us are yelling now.

"Will both of you please shut up!" Soda yells from the bathroom, "I asked Darry if you were ok, Ponyboy. Darry just told me what happened."

I glare at Darry, but I feel a little less angry. I take a deep breath and say slowly, "You didn't tell anyone else...right?"

Darry looks at Soda, who is now out of the shower, and Soda says, "There's gonna be a rumble tonight. You better go get ready, Pony."

"A rumble!" I screech, my voice rising an octave, "Cherry's gonna get in so much trouble, Darry!"

"She's never gonna know, Pony. This is a quick rumble, strictly Socs verses Greasers, no one else is involved."

"As long as the Socs know, Cherry knows," I growl.

"It's one girl, Pony. It's your life or red-heads reputation, you choose," Darry challenges.

"Fine, let's get this over with," I grumble, walking to my room and slamming the door. I sit down on the bed and think about the conversation that just happened and what is yet to come. So, now as I twist my hands and bite my lip, I remember something my mother told me while she still alive, "You can't worry about the outcome of something you can't change." Maybe I can't change the future, but I can change my future. I pick up my coat and run out the door.


	6. The Beginning of the End

**sadly these good times have come to an end...this is the last chapter :( but... Happily I will be writing a sequal! Thanks everyone who has read my story! That thank all of you! Please review this last chapter for me and the next story will come faster ;)**

* * *

All around me there's yelling, thumping, footsteps. Everything is red...but wait! Only my main vision is red, I can see black sky in the edges of my eyes. Next to me I can feel a body hit the ground with a thud. The red my eyes can see moves slightly up a down. "Ponyboy?" A voice calls out to me, then louder, "Ponyboy!"

I can feel my eyes open the entire way and I can see Cherry leaning over me, a concerned look on her face, so that was what the red I was seeing, Cherry's red hair.

"Ponyboy you ok?" She asks me, "you were passed out cold for a minute there."

"I was?" I don't remember anything in between one of the Soc boys fist coming toward my face and now, everything else is a blur.

"Yeah!" Cherry says, pulling me up by the arm, my head spins, "but we gotta go before you get hurt again!"

We both run off to the edge of where the fighting is and watch. Darry said it was going to be a quick and easy fight, but now as I watch, it has to be one of the worse rumbles in Greaser verses Socs history. Blood is everywhere and everyone is covered head-to-toe in mud and sweat.

"Cherry?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yeah Pony?"

"Are you mad at me? For the Socs finding out, I mean."

"No, Pony I ain't mad. Just confused." Cherry tells me, looking sadly at the fight going on around us.

"Why?" I question, dreading the answer.

"The Socs have shunned me from their group and now I don't know where I belong. I'm not a Soc anymore, I'm not a Greaser, I'm just...here." I can see tears dripping through her eyes now.

I put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know who you are Cherry. You are a girl, a girl who helps people no matter who the are Soc or Greaser. Your someone who trusts someone even before you know them. That's who you are."

Cherry looks up at me, smiling through her tears, and gives me a hug, "thanks, Pony."

I stay quiet and just hug her back, despite the chaos around us, "It's gonna be ok Cherry."

Cherry shakes her head, still squeezing my shoulders, "No Ponyboy, it will never be ok. It's the end."

I think about this for a minute before I reply, "It's not the end Cherry. It's the beginning of the end."

To be continued...


End file.
